When Blood Runs Cold
by C-Swirl
Summary: White chapel is empty and Erica's running low on control. Her fangs are popping up hear and there and she can't find Sarah to help her. Meanwhile, Rory is struggling to remember what happened the night before, when Benny and Ethan dissapear, he and Erica find they have to solve the mystery of White Chapel and find there missing friends.
1. Empty?

(Erica's POV)

It was late at night. All of White Chapel was asleep, except Erica. She couldn't sleep on an empty stomach.

"Where is everybody?" Erica groaned, "The place hasn't been this barren since that weird mole scouts incident."

"Erica, it'll be fine," Sarah said, "I'm sure something will show up, besides, Benny's grandma still has some of her blood substitute.

"Didn't you say that crap tasted like shoes?" Erica groaned, her head ached.

"We can at least try to find something, we don't need you flashing your fangs at school." Sarah nudged her arm, "I'm sure somebody will be out tomorrow." Erica retracted her fangs, she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and stood up.

"K, I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you at school tomorrow remember? Just keep your fangs away."

"Oh yeah."

(Rory's POV)

The school was empty, not a single student walked the corridors.

"Hello?" Rory's voice echoed through the school, "Is anybody here?"

"I am you nerd, where's the rest of your little monster hunting group?" Rory spun around to find Erica standing behind him, her fangs were clearly visible and her eyes burned a firery orange.

"You might want to put those away." He said gesturing to her canines, "We wouldn't want anyone to find out." ."

"There's nobody here! and I'm starving!" Erica hissed, "I can't even find Sarah."

"I can't find Benny or Ethan, I even went to their house, the whole towns gone missing."

Rory rethought the last place he saw his friends.

"I got it! We were at the cemetery last night then everything got hazey from there on."

"You can check the cemetery I'm gonna go find something to eat." Erica walked off.


	2. Crystals In The Grave

(Rory's POV)

The cemetery was dark at night and the vampires used to hang around here. However, nobody ever drank from a course, that's just nasty. Normally the cemetery was a calming place for Rory, he'd come here when school work was piling up and he just wanted to relax. But not tonight, Rory's friends were missing and Erica was starving. He flew high over the cemetery keeping a watchful eye for anything that might be a clue. Then he saw it, something glistened in the dirt, it reflect the moons light revealing its position.

"Ah-ha!" Rory exclaimed, "What to we have here?" he swept down onto the churned mud ground. The object shined in the dark.

"Is that-" Rory bent down and grabbed the object, he dusted the mud off and gasped, "Sarah's bracelet!" That it was, the bracelet was broken, the clip that held it together looked as though it had been pulled open and apart. There was blood on the bracelet, Rory examined it before putting the bracelet into a plastic bag.

"Yes! I rock and finding clues!" Rory shouted triumphantly, "but, why is her bracket here?" His head began to throb again, he clutched his head and groaned. "Oww! Why does that keep happening!?" He held his head until the pain ceased. He pulled out his phone and dialed Erica number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Erica, it's Rory!"

"Oh god, not you"

"Hey, right now I'm the only person you have to talk to remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"I found something in the cemetery!"

"Let me guess, a mouse?"

"Yeah, but I also found Sarah's bracelet, you know, the one Jessi gave her?"

"Please don't say his name, it makes me sick to vent think about him."

"Ok, ok, But you should see this, there's blood on it, and it's not human or vampire."

"Bring it over, and try not to keep me waiting."

"Can d-" Erica hung up. Rory tucked the bag into his pocket and launched himself off the ground and into the air.

"Where are you guys?"


	3. Weakened Fangs

"You sure this isn't just squirrels blood?" Erica examined the bracket carefully. "It sure smells like squirrel blood."

"I'm positive! I had squirrels blood on my way over here!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ok, ok chill out." Erica fiddled with the clasp on the bracelet. "I wonder what did this," she gestured to the broken and scratched silver, "Sarah wouldn't and your nerd herd doesn't have the strength."

"What makes you think I know."

"You were the last person with them, what were you guys doing in the cometary anyway?"

"N-nothing, just hanging out" Rory stuttered. "Being teens."

"you know your not very good at lying," Erica hissed at him, her fangs shone in the moon light outside the school. "I want the truth, if something happened to Sara, I need to know."

"I-I don't recall h-honest, everything after we arrived is a blur." His head still throbbed from his earlier dilemma. "If I knew I'd tell you, I swear on the vampire council." Rory raised his right hand as he said it. He was telling the truth, he was sweating heavily though.

"If their pulling some kind of trick it's not funny," Erica was worried yet frustrated, she did this to hide her fear of her friend never being found again. "Did you see anything else in the commentary? Any clues?"

"Nope. All I found was the bracelet."

"Check again, you may have overlooked something."

"Erica I'm positive that is all that was there I sw-" Rory paused as Erica collapsed, she groaned. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little hungry that's all."

"Woah, how long has it been since you had blood?"

"Only a day or two," she groaned and pushed her self onto her knees. "I'm fine, just help me up." Rory grabbed her hand and pulled her up, he put her arm around his soldier.

"Why don't you just take animal blood? That's still blood"

"I need real blood Rory! Not a small ounce of rat." She limped slightly. "And hey, don't you get any ideas." She hissed at him her eyes burned a fiery orange.

"Ok, ok, point taken."


End file.
